


Secret Love

by Werekoala



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werekoala/pseuds/Werekoala
Summary: Adam and Nicole have been together for many years but their relationship must be kept secret to the world due to Adam's job.Having a love story with an ex Delta op can be exciting but also very dangerous...





	1. Reaching Adana

The sun was scorching the ground causing the tarmac to almost melt. The strong smelling scent of the street mixed with that of the car exhausts made it even more difficult to tolerate. The airport building looked quite outdated and the feeling even intensified once she reached the exit. She dragged her trolley after herself casting long glances around. More than one taxi driver offered her to take her to her destination and she did her best to reject all of them. One of them seemed definitely more persistent than the others. He kept talking quickly in Turkish and she could not understand a word.

“Listen! I don’t want you to drive me anywhere! You understand?” Nicole had the feeling he could understand perfectly but he simply chose to ignore her words.  
“Leave me alone! I don’t need your help!” She raised her voice.

Someone behind her shoulders jumped straight into the conversation and exchanged some words in Turkish with the taxi driver who finally, decided to give up. He muttered something that sounded like an insult and went back to his taxi.

She turned back and smiled broadly. “Adam!” She battled the wish of hugging him trying to stand still and simply smile.

“Have you had a safe journey?” He inquired looking at her intently as to make sure that everything was ok. He smiled to her and pointed to a car parked a few meters away taking her trolley.

“Yes. A very quiet journey, indeed. What about you? And your colleagues?” She asked while walking side by side with him.

“We are all ok. As usual!” And as usual, he didn’t seem like talking about them. She had heard about them, Adam told her simple stories about them but she had never met them in person.

Actually, none of them knew about her sheer existence.

She and Adam had been in a relationship for very long time but that was a secret only Deputy Director Patricia Campbell was aware of.  
Nicole knew that that was the price to pay for being the partner of someone like Adam and that even those days she was going to spend in Turkey were to be considered as an exceptional event. Adam was not too happy to see her in Turkey but they had not seen for so long, there couldn’t be the chance for him to leave Inçirlik still for some time and after all, the overall situation seemed rather safe.

“You are not happy to see me here, are you?” She asked softly looking at him driving along the congested streets of Adana.

“You already know it, Nicole. Turkey isn’t exactly like USA and safety is something very debatable.” He answered quietly. “But of course, I am happy to see you here!” He looked at her for a bunch of seconds, flashing one of his heart melting smiles.

“Where are we going?” She didn’t even know her destination. Adam was always very secretive when they met and always wanted to plan everything for her. She didn’t even know what her hotel was going to be for the rest of her vacation.

“Don’t worry, it’s a small hotel in a safe part of the city. You will have a comfortable room and all the cons.” He shifted the gear and swiftly passed a couple of cars.

Nicole looked at him losing herself in the features of his face. He looked absolutely gorgeous: the strong sun of Turkey and wherever else he had been lately, gave his skin a reddish tan, scattered his face with freckles and lightened his hair and beard in an almost golden hue that highlighted the intense blue of his eyes. She noticed some bruises on his right temple but did not question about. She felt the urge of kissing him passionately but unfortunately, she also knew that Adam had his own time and places for the sake of their own safety. He never appreciated public displays of affection and time after time, she had come to even appreciate it and take it as a sort of exciting game.

He drove the car through the city reaching a quiet, tree lined street off the Grand Mosque, then entered a gate and stopped in a small courtyard. All the city noises seemed to disappear by magic. Nicole got off the car and had a look: the walls were painted in a light shade of blue and decorated with rows of finely painted maiolica tiles. A faint smell of flowers tickled her nose. Adam reached her with her trolley and headed to the entrance.

“Come in! The owner knows us. You will be safe here!” He smiled and walked in. A middle aged lady immediately approached him and smiled friendly at both. He exchanged words with her Nicole could not understand. The lady wore a pair of cream colored trousers and a wide white tunic with golden embroidery around the neckline. Her clothes seem rather occidental although they had an indefinite oriental flair. Her wrists were covered with multicoloured bracelets.

“Come here, my dear! You will be fine here! I reserved the best room for you! My name’s Edna and I will be at your disposal for all the time you will be here. You only have to ask!” She smiled warmly speaking in a good English although heavily influenced by Turkish accent.  
“Let me show you your room!” She grabbed a card and showed the way up the staircase. The place seemed quite old, maybe from Ottoman times but it was beautifully restored: the lower part of walls were painted in rich indian red and the upper in white. Small pointed arched windows gave light and air and potted plants were scattered everywhere near the walls, on the tiled pavement. The lady climbed two floors, then stopped in front of a door and swiped the card to unlock it.

Nicole stepped in and Adam as well, bringing her luggage. He put it just near the door and had a look around.  
“It is nice!” He nodded. “But I knew that Edna would have found the best room for you!” He smiled at the lady, then exchange some more words in Turkish with her leaving Nicole free to roam the room. It was middle sized with a nice cast iron framed bed and a beautifully carved wooden drawer. A small wardrobe and a desk with a couple of chairs scattered around completed the furniture. The bathroom was equally lovely: blue maiolica tiles covered the floor. It was fitted both with a shower cabin and a tub. A small, square window provided the right amount of fresh air. The room was overall simple but absolutely comfortable.

“I am going downstairs just in case someone arrives!” Edna said walking out the room. “Please just call if you need something!” She nodded to the phone placed on one of the two bedside tables. She silently closed the door leaving Adam and Nicole alone.

“I love this place!” She exclaimed stepping nearer him. “And I love you!” That was just the perfect moment to say so: no risk to be heard by someone.

For the very first time, she saw him smiling at ease: he reached out for her and put his hands on her hips drawing her closer. “I want you to be safe during this vacation. I am so happy you are here!” He whispered burying his eyes in hers. She tiptoed to reach his lips and kiss them: she intended a sweet kiss but it soon became passionate trying to make up for all the time they spent apart. Adam seemed to linger in it, pushing his tongue deeper in Nicole’s mouth while pressing her against him. She folded her arms around him feeling his muscles becoming tenser under the grey t shirt. She enjoyed his beard brushing against her skin and the subtle feeling of burning coming from it. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest.  
She wanted to make love immediately, on that gorgeous bed a few steps away from them.  
She craved his kisses and his arms so much in all the past months and now, she nearly could not believe they were really there, together.  
He seemed to linger in the same feeling, hungrily kissing her but then, she felt his lips parting from hers.  
“Adam?”

He looked at her intensely and frowned slightly pushing her softly away from him. “Nicole. I need to go back to the Base. I cannot stay here even if I would like so much!” He whispered locking his eyes in hers. “I will be back this evening. For now, don’t walk too far from here.”

She barely managed to hide her disappointment and nodded silently heaving a heavy sigh.  
“I understand… Well… I am quite tired. I think I will have a nice shower and a good sleep!”

He looked at her thoughtfully, then leant on her to give her a long kiss. “See you tonight!” He nodded, then left the room leaving her alone.


	2. A word out of place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Adam go out for a dinner but their conversation doesn't end the way they wish.

A soft knock at the door woke her up from her sleep. She immediately sat on the bed rubbing her eyes. “Yes?” She muttered. 

“It’s me! Adam!” A muffled voice came from beyond the door. 

“Oh crap!” She grumbled grabbing the mobile from the bedside table to check the hour. It was insanely late! 

“Nick? Are you there? Is it all ok?” Adam’s voice sounded somehow more worried. 

“Yes! It’s all ok! I overslept and you just woke me up!” She slowly stood up and padded to the door to let him in. “I am so sorry to be in such a lousy shape!” She apologized. 

He walked in closing the door behind him. “Nonsense!  You’re beautiful!” He came closer and kissed her lips warmly. A subtle scent of a dry perfume tickled her nose. “Come on, get ready, we are going out!” He whispered in her ear before letting her go. He smiled playfully sitting on one of the chairs. His hair was short and the beard perfectly trimmed. He wore a simple white shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a dark blue jacket and a pair of beige lace up shoes. The overall look was so sexy she barely managed to let him go. 

She looked at him rather disappointingly. “I thought we would have stayed in!”

He sat down and nodded slowly. “You must eat something! And then, we will have plenty of time for ourselves!” 

She raised one eyebrow doubtfully. She already knew the meaning of Adam’s “plenty of time for themselves” which normally meant “provided no emergency call comes in.” 

She gathered new clothes and went to the bathroom for a shower. “You might join me! It’s so hot here!” She tried to allure him but all what she got was a quiet refusal. 

Nicole always wondered how he could be so self controlled every time they met after so long. All she wanted was to push him on the bed and have wild sex until the day after while he could sit so coolly on that chair and quietly wait for her to get ready. She sometimes even suspected he did not love her so much or did not find her attractive enough to simply set aside his plans and forget the world.

She stopped in front of the bathroom large mirror to style her black hair in a carefree bob, then put little make up to highlight her green eyes. She emerged from the bathroom in a white linen dress meeting Adam’s look. 

“You look gorgeous!” He was sitting on the chair, his right leg overlapping the other and his right elbow resting on the desk. He seemed very relaxed and yet, he looked so terribly masculine and seductive! 

Nicole padded towards him stopping a few centimeters from his chair. “Thank you!” She whispered before bending over him and kissing his lips. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay in?” 

He inhaled deeply clearly unsure about the answer, then growled softly caressing her hips. “Actually no. But you must have a proper dinner, you had a long journey.” His lips still brushing hers while speaking. He bent the corners of his lips in a devilish smile. “Make me happy now, I will gladly return the courtesy!” 

Ten minutes after they were out, driving through the streets of Adana heading to one of those places only Adam could know about. The city was somehow fascinating with its row of shops selling from vegetables to local handicraft. Turks seemed rather noisy people but even friendly, to some extent. Adam had always told her little about his life in Turkey, probably because most of it regarded Inçirlik Air Base and as always, he didn’t want to talk much about his work and everything that could be connected to it. 

The car stopped a few steps away from a very small restaurant with a lovely patio covered with vines. 

“It serves delicious Turkish food!” Adam explained briefly. 

“So, aren’t you going to tell me anything about… what’s going on here?” Nicole asked while taking the last forkful of her dolma and a sip of fresh white wine

“You know I can’t tell you anything!” He nodded swallowing a bit of kofte. 

“I know you can’t tell me anything about your job… but what about Amir, McG, Preach and Jaz! You’ve been telling me about them from ages, it’s almost like I knew them personally!” She smiled graciously.

“Maybe, one day, you may introduce them to me!” She even tried to propose. 

It took some seconds before Adam could answer. “They would understand…” 

She snorted softly and shook her head. “Or maybe they wouldn’t!” 

Adam looked at her intensely and frowned. “What’s wrong, Nick?” He picked a piece of bread. “You never insisted so much on meeting my colleagues!” The background of his voice sounded slightly reproaching. 

Nicole raised her shoulders and tried to defuse a potential argument. “Nothing is wrong! I am only curious! You might introduce me to them as an acquaintance or someone you barely know!” 

He giggled. “Do you think they are so stupid they wouldn’t understand? Being soldiers doesn’t mean being blind!” He got serious all at once. “You know the rules, Nick! Our relationship cannot be made public!” His voice was stern.

“I don’t want it to be public!” She insisted trying to keep the conversation relaxed. “But I would like to meet the people you work with. They are like your family, aren’t they? And…” She faltered for a second. “And I am also supposed to be your family!” 

He looked at her silently. She felt a cold shiver down her spine; she never liked that look. 

“Listen!” And she liked his voice even less. “We’ve been getting on so well for so long because I have been clear to you since the beginning and you accepted the situation. I never told you this would have been a normal relationship and you could introduce me to your parents. You knew from the beginning what it means to be with me!” 

Silence fell down between them while he was still looking at her in that determined way almost if he had been looking at one of his men. 

“If you are tired of this situation, you can leave!” He finally added. 

“You can’t be serious!” She gazed at him forgetting everything around her. A disturbing feeling creeped under her skin

“I am!” He exclaimed nodding rather strongly. His look was deadly serious and nothing made her suspect he was only joking. “Any mistake we may make could be extremely dangerous. If someone suspect I have a partner, could you imagine the consequences on us?” He almost whispered. “But on the other hand, I cannot force you to live a frustrating life. If what you want is a quiet relationship, to meet your partner’s friends and colleagues, well…” He gestured slowly. “Maybe you should meet someone else.” He laid his back against the chair.

She felt somehow hurt by his words. She couldn’t believe Adam could be so ready to dismiss their 7 years long relationship so quickly. She felt tears stinging her eyes and tried to swallow them. She bowed her head and looked at her empty plate clenching her fists under the table. 

He was silent now, looking at her and sometimes checking the environment around them. Apparently, the conversation wasn’t touching him as much as it influenced her. 

“It isn’t what I mean, Adam!” She whispered fearing that any possible answer could be the wrong one. 

“I know the rules and I know their importance. But… it’s not like introducing me to normal people. Your guys are professionals, in any way they would know how to deal with the situation.” She dared say. 

“No way.” He cut short. 

She swallowed some wine trying to cheer up and nodded slowly. 

“Think over it, Nick. Think over what you want to do. If you want a normal life: marriage, children, a routine, maybe you should look elsewhere. i cannot assure you anything of that.” 

His voice sounded so eerily calm. 

“Adam… I… “ She rushed an answer to avoid the situation slipping even more out of her hands. 

“Ssst. I don’t want you to answer now. Take your time!” He glanced at the hour then put the napkin on the table and stood up. “Let’s go, it’s getting late!” 

The journey back at the hotel was sunk in silence. Adam didn’t seem particularly shocked by the conversation, the traffic seemed to be even more important than it. He braked inside the courtyard but he did not switch the engine off. 

“Aren’t you coming in?” Nicole asked feeling her voice quivering. 

“No. I prefer to go back to the Base.” He shook his head and answered quietly as nothing had happened. That detail was even more disturbing: Adam didn’t look or sound upset, he simply looked like he had lost all interest in spending the rest of the night with her despite their long separation. 

“Are… are you sure?” She insisted a little. “I mean…” 

“Ssst!” He turned to her and smiled quietly patting the tip of her noise with his left forefinger. “It’s all ok! Go upstairs and have a good rest. We’ll talk about it another time!” His eyes glittered in the dark. He leaned onto her and kissed her lips quickly. “Go! I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

She felt like a stone on her heart. Everything was so much wrong! They were supposed to spend the night together and make up for some of the lost time. He was treating her like a good friend, now, and he seemed like he couldn’t wait to go back to Inçirlik. She wanted to say something else but was too afraid to upset again. She slowly opened the door and got off the car hoping he would have changed his mind. Instead, he simply nodded and smiled at her before shifting into gear and leave. 

She stood there, in the calm courtyard for a couple of minutes: she felt like living in a nightmare, her heart pounding in her chest, his ears ringing. She felt like crying.  She quickly reached her room and all what she wanted was sleeping.


	3. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after... Trying to put things together.

Nicole’s sleep had been troubled. She checked her mobile several times hoping to see an incoming message from Adam although she knew that he rarely contacted her from Inçirlik. 

She wondered how he felt, if he went to bed immediately as she did or he spent some time with his colleagues trying to relax. 

The day after, Edna was very kind to her, she served her a delicious breakfast politely asking if it was all ok. It was obvious something was wrong but the lady didn’t want to inquire more so she tactfully left her alone on the lovely patio on the rear of the home. The place was so cool and apparently, Nicole was the only guest except another girl who was having her breakfast at another table.    
The mobile was still silent, no sign from Adam. She sighed, looked at the device then grabbed it in a fit of impatience and started typing something. Adam recommended to avoid walking too far from the hotel so she grabbed her backpack and set to go for a short walk around. Edna was kind enough to tell her what places could be safe and interesting to visit. 

The city didn’t seem so interesting and fascinating as it had been the day before, probably her mood prevented her from enjoying the visit. The heat bothered her and because of Adam’s continuous recommendations, she was always checking people around her suspecting everyone could be a thief or a kidnapper. 

She lost interest in sightseeing after only a couple of hours and walked back to the hotel. Edna looked at her silently while she was climbing up the staircase. She clearly sensed there was something wrong with her but she did not say anything allowing Nicole to reach her room.

She left her backpack on the floor and swiftly reached the bathroom for a long, cool shower hoping that could clear her mind. 

Despite trying to visit all the places Edna had listed, her mind stubbornly stuck on Adam and all the reasons why he did not call or send a text. She felt so stupid for what she had told him the evening before! His reaction could be so predictable and yet, she tried again to jump into his professional life. 

“Stupid! So stupid!” She growled feeling tears welling from her eyes. She felt like being on the verge of breakup and wanted so much to pick up her mobile and send him a text. 

The warm breeze on her wet skin felt almost refreshing, when she exited the bathroom in a bathrobe. It gave her some rest and allowed her to think more clearly that Adam was not the kind of man to break so badly. 

The sun was setting when the mobile finally vibrated on the bedside table. She rushed to pick it up and read the message. 

_ Hi girl! Going to pick you up in one hour!  _

Nicole felt her heart skipping one beat. That simple text did not allow her to understand its undertone although she knew that Adam used to send such neutral messages. Maybe Adam was still upset or maybe, he had forgot everything and he was acting as if their conversation had never happened. 

She stared at the text for a couple of minutes as if it could tell her what Adam really meant, then she quickly typed an answer. 

_ Ok! I’ll be ready! _

She spent the rest of the time preparing herself for the meeting. She wanted to hide all the signs of the bad day she spent so she patted some foundation on her face and put some lipstick, mascara, eyeliner and eyeshadow. She looked at herself in the mirror and found the result to be definitely decent. She then chose an orange miniskirt and a white top that matched her amber tan perfectly. 

Adam was on time, as usual. 

_ I am downstairs in the courtyard.  _

Nicole grabbed her mobile and bag and rushed downstairs eager to see Adam’s reaction. She got in warily smiling almost shily. “Hi!” She almost whispered getting herself comfortable and clasping the seatbelt. Her sight landed on Adam who was as usual, simply gorgeous. He looked so fresh and seductive! She loved that reddish tan and all those freckles scattered on his cheekbones and nose. 

“Hello! Are you hungry?” He asked quietly as if he had totally forgotten the conversation they had had the evening before. 

“Yes! Like a wolf!” She lied. Her stomach was a total mess but she wanted to look relaxed as he did. 

Although Adam was very kind, he didn’t face the problem. He talked about other subjects and treated her very gallantly but everything seemed very surreal to her. She had to fake relaxation and follow him on his path. She wanted to clear the subject but was too afraid to be the first to face the issue. 

By the time Adam drove her back to the hotel, she was going mad. 

“Shall we take a walk?” He proposed once they both got off the car. 

She smiled and nodded and Adam lead the way out of the courtyard. The street was quiet and the leaves on the trees were softly rustling. They took the first steps in total silence. 

“Did you think about it?” He suddenly asked. His voice was quiet but it gave the goosebumps to Nicole. 

“I don’t need to think about it!” Nicole answered softly trying to keep the conversation at a relaxed level. 

“I thought you did!” He objected turning his head to look at her . “You didn’t look happy of the situation.” He flatly added.

She shook her head more times hearing an alarm bell ringing in her head. “ Oh no! I am happy! I only… I only wished to know more about… about you!” 

He inhaled slowly pushing his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans and shrugged lightly. “We’ve been together for 7 years and I have been always very honest to you telling you all what I could…” 

“Don’t take me wrong!” She rushed stopping him. “I don’t mean you have hidden something. I... “ She sighed heavily. “Never mind. I don’t want this conversation to end like yesterday!”

He stopped walking, turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. “Nick, look at me!” Despite trying to be nice, that simple sentence sounded almost like an order. She raised her eyes to meet his. “I want you to know that nothing can change now or in the future. This is my life and my job and you know that my job is damn dangerous. I want you to stay away from this danger and this is why you cannot know anything. I told you before.” He smiled quietly. “I cannot allow myself to form a family because I would put you and our children in danger and I would never forgive myself for this…”

Hearing him talking about children warmed her heart. She felt a warm feeling wrapping her. “Ssst, stop talking!” She whispered. “I’ve understood everything and I don’t want to change anything between us!” She reached out for his hands squeezing them. “I wouldn’t change you for anyone else and please… forgive me for yesterday!” Now, talking seemed much easier and words started flowing freely. “I don’t want another life and another partner. You are so perfect!” 

He looked at her intensely. “You, sure?” He whispered back. 

“Damn sure, Adam!” Nicole answered promptly. 


	4. A night, after so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night together for Adam and Nicole after long time.
> 
> \---------‐---------------  
> HOT CHAPTER   
> \-------------------------

A few minutes later, Nicole found herself pinned to the wall inside her room. Adam pushed himself against her kissing her hungrily as if he finally, could release all the pressure he was keeping inside him.  
His left hand clutched her right tight squeezing it while his tongue was eagerly searching hers in a searing kiss. 

“Damn, I missed you so much!” He whispered. His beard was scratching the delicate skin of her face. She clung to him wrapping her legs around him, allowing him to rub against her. His thick arousal was well noticeable even through his jeans and it made her want more.

“Adam, please…” She moaned softly, her arms steadily around his neck. 

“Please what?” His voice was husky while she felt the tip of his tongue slowly trailing along her neck. He looked and sounded like a predator while his right hand raised to cup Nicole's breast still covered in that thin white top.

“Please I want more!’ She managed to whisper trying to face the waves of pleasure that came from him thrusting against her. 

“You must ask it properly!” He whispered against her left ear. She knew his game and how he would exploit the desire they built up during months of separation to make her beg for him.  
His left hand travelled under her skirt beginning to rub her panties. The feeling made her moan in frustration. “You'll get more if you ask me properly”. He repeated.

“Adam, please…” she whined. “Fuck me!” She painted heavily when she felt his fingers quickly slipping under her panties and gently rubbing her soft spot. She felt a surge of pleasure flushing all over her making her want much more.

“God, Nick, you're so wet already!” He grumbled, he fondled her suddenly rougher spreading her wetness around her slit and making her gulp and pant. She felt like going crazy fidgeting with his jacket and shirt.   
“You really want me!” He exclaimed feigning surprise while he slipped two fingers in her. 

“Please Adam, please…” She groaned leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes feeling Adam's fingers stretching her a little bit and moving so easily, covered in her same slick. “This is not enough!” She pleaded.

He smiled wickedly and suddenly pulled back his fingers eliciting a frustrated sound from her. Frustration would last very little, indeed, the time for him to bring her to the bed and let her see him get rid of his clothes exposing his perfectly fit muscles and a powerful erection. She looked at it with greedy eyes licking her lips.  
“I know what you are thinking of…” He teased her stepping ahead.   
She raised her eyes and slowly undressed herself trying to savour every inch of that exciting expectation.  
She could see his lusty smirk and that unmistakable sparkle in his eyes telling her he wanted her as much as she wanted him.  
She reached out for his hard erection wrapping her right hand around it. Bowing her head down, she gently glided her lips down his shaft pressing them on it. Her tongue started to play with the engorged flesh enjoying the feeling of it filling up her mouth. She slid slowly, then a little faster feeling Adam pushing forward and his fingers entangled in her hair giving her the right pace. She caressed his buttocks with her left hand while sucking him greedily, sometimes stopping to lick his tip slowly and thoroughly enjoying the moment.  
“Christ, Nick… you are going to make me come too fast…” He growled.

Nicole pulled away from him reluctantly. “It won't be so easy!” She smiled and showed him the bed. After he laid back, she straddled him rubbing his wet cock between her tights, moving her body slowly spreading her own wetness on his skin. She looked down at him maliciously enjoying the sight of Adam lusting after her, his breath heavy.  
“You're going to drive me mad, Nick!” His voice sounded almost scratchy. “For God's sake!” He grabbed her sides burying his fingers in them trying to impose his own pace. 

“I love it!” She meowed. “Love to feel how much you are hard and ready.” 

All of a sudden, he rolled over her and grabbed her tights to adjust his position “Are you still on pill, right?” He asked but he didn't wait for any answer ramming into her a second after. She moaned feeling a violent flow of pleasure and pain submerging her. She clawed the bedsheet while he kept pushing hard inside her. “God, Nick, you're so hot and wet!” He growled. The noise of the wet slaps of their skin colliding filled the room as well as their muffled moans. She arched her back, pushing herself against him seeking the deepest penetration. He bent on her, planting his right hand on the mattress and grabbing Nike's buttocks for more adherence.

She scratched Adam's shoulders and forearms while he slammed into her so hardly to make her bump on the mattress. “Yeah, fuck me hard! So hard!” She spurred him wrapping her legs around him. Thick waves of pleasure battered her and subdued her mind. 

“I love you when you are so blunt.” He whispered slowing his assault and making it so deep to feel all of her heat and muscles closing around him. “God, you're amazing….” He panted trying to stay away from the point of no return, but each thrust dragged him closer. 

Nicole was totally at his mercy, unable to fight back, losing touch with the time passing, feeling all of him inside her, stretching her, as she broke in a long, mind blowing orgasm. She cried out her surrender closing her eyes and arching her back to get more of him.

Still a few thrusts before he was dragged into the same emotional tornado, he kissed her roughly as he came in her in long, strong and deep thrusts. He groaned and collapsed on her panting heavily, their bodies coated in a thin layer of sweat.

A few minutes of silence followed before she whispered sweetly “I love you madly”.  
He was silent, his mind suddenly far away. The long, quiet strokes of her right hand in his hair woke him up. He raised his head kissing her lips. 

Outside the little, cosy room, cicadas were chirping and the night was filled with the intense perfume of jasmine and wisteria.


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened 8 years before?

It was almost 9 when Nicole woke up. Her right hand reached out for Adam but she found only a cold spot. She grumbled and turned her head.

Adam was gone.

She picked up the mobile and found some messages, she skimmed them and found one from him.

“ _Sorry sweetheart, I need to go back to the Base. I'll call you later._ ”

The timestamp read 5:45 so he had been gone from hours and surely already reached Incirlik by that time. She sighed heavily thinking back to the night they had just spent together. They had made love other two times and each time sweeter, after appeasing the first surge of uncontrollable desire.

Adam could be either a passionate and uninhibited or sweet and caring lover and that continuous shift made her go overdrive.   
She snuggled in the sheet still for some time trying to make a plan for the day, then she read the other messages coming from her friends back in Italy and USA. She heaved a long sigh thinking back of Italy. She was born and raised there and still technically, an Italian citizen but she also lived a good amount of years in the USA and got US citizenship as well. She often felt torn between two different cultures and worlds, the more after beginning her relationship with Adam.

 

**\------------------------**

**8 YEARS EARLIER**

**\------------------------**

 

Italian spring is always unforgettable with all its scents of nature, warm sun and explosion of colours and life, even more so in small towns. Nicole was so happy to be home once again, in the cosy town of Bolzano. Someone would say that Bolzano isn’t really Italy due to its peculiar modern history: once part of the Austro-Hungarian Empire, it was surrendered to Italy after World War I. Yet, its architecture is very much Middle-European and its citizens are split between German and Italian ethnicity.   
She had left Bolzano three years earlier to move to the United States in search of better luck and she ended up settling in Baltimore, not exactly the place where all the Europeans want to go but she liked it immediately. She had flown there with a job contract in her pocket and head full of projects. Her job in an art gallery proved to be immediately challenging and awesome. Her knowledge of Italian and German and of modern and contemporary paintings allowed her to become a liaison between the gallery itself, sellers and buyers in Italy and several European countries. A great place, indeed, very good paid and with very nice colleagues to mingle with. In short time, she found her place in the US society and never regretted the choice to leave Italy.   
But coming home was always good as it was that time when she found herself inhaling the humid smell of grass and water coming from the Talvera river. Her friend Karin had literally dragged her in one of her crazy evenings out.

“C’mon Nick, you will enjoy it!” She twittered in German, the language she preferred to speak.

“Do you really think I can enjoy an evening out where I am supposed to play gooseberry?” Nicole muttered following her friend rather reluctantly.

Karin had been her best friend from basically their childhood and she was a real volcano. She always had an idea or something to do and it was very difficult to catch her sad or depressed.   
The day before she had met a guy whose name was Robert. He had told her to be American and that he was there with other friends and he ended up by inviting her the day after to meet his friends and spend the evening together.

“They are American and you’ve been living in the USA from at least three years… I thought it would have been nice to meet them!” She explained while walking briskly on the paved street.

“You’re hiding me something, Karin! That’s not all… am I right?” Nicole asked rather doubtful.

“Well, yes…” Her friend seemed like being catched with her hands in the cookie jar. “You’ve been single for so long now…”

“Come on!” Nicole gestured annoyed stopping her friend immediately. “You can’t be serious! You don’t even know who are these people! As far as you know, they can be even serial killers and not even American! How can you be so irresponsible! And I am even more than you if you convinced me to follow you…” She reproached her. “I just hope you accepted this date in a busy place!” She added rather sourly.

“Yes! Don’t worry Nick! I am not that stupid as you think! We’re going to Paulaner Stube, it’s a place the two of us know well!”

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief. “At least…”

The two girls arrived at the pub right in the very centre of the city and walked down the few stairs into the narrow entrance. The place was typically German rather than Italian with large wooden tables and even portraits of Bavarian kings hanging on the walls. Karin, belonging to the German ethnicity, loved that placed probably more than her. She scanned the place until she located Robert and waved a hand walking towards him and his friends. Nicole followed some steps behind.

“Hello beauty! I was sure you would have come!” Robert greeted Karin with a large friendly smile. The very few words he had uttered gave Nicole confirmation that he was indeed American. He was sitting at one of two adjoined tables together with other four people. “Is this your friend?” Robert looked at Nicole rather pleased.

“Yes! This is my friend Nicole!” She introduced her to Robert and the others who were still totally strangers.

Robert looked absolutely, utterly American: tall, defined muscles, very short dark hair and blue eyes. His tan revealed he had to spend a lot of time outdoors. A second look revealed her that everyone of his friends sported the same kind of tan. Curious! 

“Pleased to meet you Nicole!” He reached out for her hand to shake. “Now, let me introduce my friends to you!” His accent was unmistakable Texan.

Nicole shook his hand noticing the rough skin of his palm wondering if he was some kind of farmer. “It’s my pleasure!” She smiled trying to shake the sense of awkwardness away.

“So! These are Jack, Kyle, Ezekiel, but you can call him Preach and our boss, Adam!”

The guys nodded once they were called except Adam who seemed to be the least interested in that strange meeting. Nicole felt he probably was feeling as misplaced as she did. He managed to smile politely but he did nothing else.

“Why are you calling him Preach?” Karin, instead, seemed to enjoy the evening and the other guys too. Her English had a strong German accent which made Nicole’s stand out.

“Because he’s always coming up with all that Bible related bla bla” Kyle answered.

“Sorry for the question, miss….” Jack looked at Nicole. “But are you American?”

She shook her head and smiled politely. “No! I am Italian but I have been living in the USA from well… three years.”

That bit of information seemed to spark some kind of interest in Adam who participated for the first time. “Really? Where?”

“Baltimore.” Nicole answered in a smile. “I like it. Nice place!”

The evening seemed to continue in a less awkward way although Nicole kept feeling that unpleasant sensation to be in the wrong place. All the guys were having fun drinking beer and munching fries, even Adam seemed to share the fun although in a much less obvious way. Something was really clicking between Robert and Karin because they were often exchanging glances and they were sitting one next the other. She was sitting in front of Adam but he didn’t seem to notice her more than courtesy required.

“Could you please excuse me?” Nicole stood up from the bench. “I need some fresh air, it’s becoming rather stuffy here!” She smiled to the small party and then headed slowly to the exit making her way to the ancient arcade outside. She walked some metre away and leant against the wall breathing deeply. She couldn’t stop thinking she had to be elsewhere. Robert, Kyle and Jack were clearly competing to impress Karin and her while Preach and Adam seemed to enjoy the evening but keep a distance from the game. She closed her eyes and focused on the steps of the people walking past her.

“You were right. Stuffy air in!” An unknown voice startled her. She opened her eyes and focused the person who had just spoken. Adam was standing just next to her at a right distance.

She nodded slowly. “Yeah. It’s always like this when the place is full of people.” She smiled taking slowly note of the man standing a few steps away from her. He was definitely good looking: short dark blond hair and trimmed beard of the same colour, both looked like bleached by the sun, tanned skin and a handful of freckles on his cheekbones and nose, his toned muscles were obvious even under the army green tshirt he was wearing. Yes, he was definitely very attractive but she shifted her gaze away.

“You look like you would like to be elsewhere.” He observed quietly.

“Is that so obvious?” Nicole asked feeling no ashamed for showing such uneasiness.

“Pretty much.” Adam didn’t seem very talkative. All his answers were short and straight to the point.

“Don’t take it as an offence, but you too look like you would like to be miles away from this pub.” She barely avoided giggling.

“Let’s say that I normally enjoy some good time with my mates but well, Robert inviting two unknown girls has been rather awkward. It felt like he was trying to…” He stopped, almost unable to finish the sentence without sounding offensive.

“Set the evening, let’s say…” Nicole finished the sentence for him. “You can say it. No offence” She smiled looking at his face. God, he was really painfully beautiful!

“Yes, let’s say so…” He gestured inhaling the warm evening air. “I am not sure whom you were intended to…” He also added now more comfortable to express his thoughts.

She shrugged. “It has no importance. Truth is I didn’t even want to come!” Silence fell between them. “Are you going to stay long here?” She inquired rather casually.

“Some day. We have business to do.” His answer was very evasive.

She looked at him fighting against herself to hide her interest. “I don’t want to sound nosy but what are five Americans doing in Bolzano?”

He inhaled deeply and shrugged flashing a drop dead smile. “We are here to solve a problem.” No other explanation given.

“Ok! So you aren’t obviously a bunch of farmers on holiday!”

Adam’s eyes flashed with amusement. “What does you make think this of us?”

“Well! You are tanned and your friend’s Robert hands are rough. You all seem like you spend a lot of time in the sun doing manual works.”

Adam’s gaze seemed suddenly more focused on her and more interested. “That’s very interesting. You have a keen analytical mind!”

Nicole felt flush spreading on her face and she hoped he would not notice. “Well… it was easy!” She smiled coyly.

Standing outside seemed a much more pleasant option than going back indoors but they knew they couldn’t stay there for long without raising suspects and gossips, so they reluctantly joined the rest of the party.

 

\---------------------------

 

Nicole’s mind jumped back to the present time. She checked the time again and headed to the bathroom for a shower. The memories of that very first meeting with Adam lingered in her mind as she tried to recall the amazement she felt when she first noticed how beautiful he was. Eight years before, he was younger and with less scars but still definitely breathtaking. Nevertheless, she set her mind to thinking nothing could happen between them: it would have been only a casual meeting of a single night, then he would have to go back to the USA with his friends and everything would have been over. Even the magic of those few minutes spent together under a medieval arcade.


	6. Someone new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is sightseeing Adana all alone when she literally bumps into someone new.

Her vacation in Adana turned out to be a sort of emotional dive. She had so much time to spend alone and to soak into the suggestive atmosphere of that city. It was far from being as beautiful as Istanbul but to her, the mosques, the markets and those run down grey blocks of flats seemed somehow fascinating. Adam kept recommending her the utmost caution and to always walk along the main streets. It wasn’t always easy to keep her word because the narrow alleys seemed definitely more interesting than the boulevards. Nevertheless, not all the faces she met were reputable and all those women cloaked in veils to hide their faces made her feel uncomfortable.    
She chose to visit a local market just to ease her mind and focus on souvenirs to bring back to the USA and Italy: she had already spotted several interesting pieces. She was definitely in love with all those turquoise and silver jewellery. Her gaze slowly shifted on all those beautiful embossed silver bracelets and those fringed necklaces. What to choose? Everything seemed so worth of her money and the men at the stalls were obviously trying to get her attention. There were colourful drapes and rugs and delicately carved wooden boxes, piles of incenses, ceramic plates and silver trinket boxes. She was well aware that those people would have told her anything to make her buy so she took her time to select what really looked special and worthy. That silver embossed bangle with turquoises insets was anyway too beautiful to leave so she bought it and immediately wore it.    
So satisfied with her newest acquisition, she was admiring it when she bumped into someone. The clash literally sent her backwards. 

She immediately raised her eyes on the stranger and stuttered.”Oh, I am sorry! So sorry!” 

The young man friendly smiled at her and shook his head. “No problem, miss. It’s me who needs to beg your pardon. I was not minding my steps.” His accent was American although his look told a different story. He was totally indistinguishable from anyone around them: dark wavy hair, dark eyes, a perfectly trimmed beard and a definitely Middle Eastern look. “Did I hurt you?” He enquired, a worried shadow in his black eyes.

“No! I am ok! Thank you for asking!” Nicole smiled and straightened her back arranging the backpack straps on her shoulders. 

“Tourist?” He asked politely. He didn’t seem like any other guy around who had already tried to flirt with her. He was simply trying to check on her and understand if she was really safe. 

“Kind of.” Nicole raised her shoulders grasping the straps around them. 

“Well!” He exclaimed. “I guess I need to make up for the incident. May I offer you a tea? There’s a fantastic place just out here.” He gestured towards the other end of the market. He blinked and then added rather quickly. “Please, do not take me wrong, it’s just because I almost sent you to the floor.” Short break before reaching out his hand to her. “I’m Amir!” 

The guy seemed definitely polite and pleasant and his invitation sounded totally ok. Nicole grabbed his hand shaking it firmly. “Eleonora, pleased to meet you!” She didn’t even know why she went for her second name instead of her first one. Maybe just a little more caution. 

Amir lead her out of the market and straight into a small tea shop in front of it. The place was really small and not the kind of shop a tourist would pay attention to. He showed her a table just outside the door. “Please, take a seat here. I am going to order for both if you trust my choice!” 

His manners were so kind and infectious that it was almost impossible to say no. Nicole sat down placing her backpack on the floor between her legs and waited for Amir to come back and sit in front of her.    
He arrived a few minutes after. “So, what brings you to a place like Adana? It’s not exactly a prime tourist destination!” He asked casually. 

She shrugged and smiled innocently. “I don’t like mainstream destinations.” 

He raised one eyebrow and looked at her apparently doubtfully. Nicole felt her heart pounding faster. She knew that she could not reveal the real reason for her presence there so she smiled again. “I have been told that there are beautiful beaches here around. I would like to see them!” She added trying to look cool and really interested in the outskirts of the city.

He smiled, now more relaxed and nodded. “True! Some are really beautiful. Are you here alone?” His gaze shifted to the waiter who brought their tea on a beautiful embossed silver plated plate. “Please, let me serve you!” Amir stood up and deftly poured the tea from the teapot in the small green glasses. “You need to let it decant for awhile so the leaves settle on the bottom.” He explained her flashing a smile.

He sat back and rested his left forearm on the table. “So, are you alone here?” 

She wondered why all of Amir’s questions were so difficult to answer. She chose to play coolly. “I have a friend but he’s always very busy so I have a lot of free time for myself to go and explore the city!” She chose to be half honest. “I came here but I knew that he wouldn’t have been very available for my sightseeings.” 

“Too bad!” He commented quietly turning his small glass between his right thumb and index finger. “I didn’t ask you where are you from.” He bent on the table picking up a sugar cube with a small metal plier. "You want one?" He asked Nicole.

"Yes please!" She smiled. “I am Italian.” She replied promptly. Again, why hadn’t she answered that she was actually both Italian and American? 

He nodded in appreciation. “Ah Italy! A beautiful place! I have been there and I would like to go back one day!” 

“You?” She asked now testing the glass to see if the leaves were all settle down on the bottom. 

“American!” He did the same checking his glass, then sipping the tea carefully clearly enjoying its taste. “Have you ever been in America?” He asked then politely.

She nodded slowly. “Yes, New York, Baltimore… Philadelphia…” She listed several cities making her stay in America sound like a normal vacation. Again, she wondered what was bringing her to be so vague towards Amir. He seemed a good guy but Adam’s words were well buried in her mind. She carefully drank her tea smiling broadly after putting the glass down on the table. “It’s delicious!” The taste of that dark drink was an unique blend of flowers and spices. 

Amir smiled satisfied almost like that had been a compliment to himself.    
The conversation was definitely quiet and friendly. They exchanged some more information about themselves but to Nicole it was clear that even Amir didn’t want to open up too much. If that could seem normal as you are not supposed to reveal everything about yourself to the first person you meet in a street, that seemed somehow strange as well. Nevertheless, when Amir offered to show her the city in the following days, she accepted. He promised her to show her around and tell her more about that city he clearly knew quite well. 

“So bad your friend has not time to show you what’s around. Maybe I can do it, if you like. I promise! I am not a maniac!” He raised his hands in front of himself.

She almost laughed. “Ok ok! I believe you! So, when?” 

He seemed to scan his own tasks, then he nodded and smiled. “Let’s say, tomorrow afternoon at 2 here in front of the market. Is that ok with you?” 

“Fine with me!” She answered smiling feeling much more at ease now. Amir looked a nice and behaved guy and his smile was infectious. 

Amir looked at his watch and stood up. “I must go now. I have things to do. Don’t bother with the bill. It’s already settled. See you tomorrow, Eleonora!” He smiled and waved goodbye. “It’s been a pleasure to meet you!” 

She sat at the cafe still for some time enjoying the delicious tea and the warm, scented breeze coming from the market. The day was definitely hot and yet, that spot was pleasantly cool. That heat made her memories run back seven years earlier. 

 

**\-----------------------------------**

**SEVEN YEARS BEFORE**

**\-----------------------------------**

 

Against all odds, the relationship between Robert and Karin worked out and when her friend called her in Baltimore, she nearly couldn’t believe it. 

“Karin! Are you crazy? Don’t you know how much this call will cost you?” 

Her friend was so excited she could barely speak. “Bob invited me in the USA!” 

“Seriously! That’s great news!” She rejoiced. “When are you coming?” 

Karin clearly could not wait to tell her. “In half a month, I think. We’re going to Malibu and listen, we would like you to join us!” 

She stiffened immediately. “Karin! C’mon! Again? I told you once, I don’t want to play gooseberry! What can I do with you two?” 

“No Nick! There will be Bob’s friends in Mailbu. It’s kinda reunion and he says that he would very much like you to come!” 

Her heart thumped hardly in her chest. 

Adam! 

She could still remember the name of that beautiful man who talked to her that summer night under the arcades of Bolzano. 

She bit her lips to prevent herself from asking Karin if Adam would have been there. After all, one year had passed and maybe he was no longer with them or might have found a significant one. Was she ready to find it out? 

“So? Are you coming?” Karin asked again. “C’mon Nick! It will be fun!” 

She sighed heavily at the phone. “I need to ask my boss.” 

“Do it!” Karin was always a tornado and she didn’t sound like accepting a “no” for an answer. 

The offer was definitely very appealing. She had never been in California and then there was the sound chance to meet Adam again. She had sometimes thought of him over the last year and wondered if he also remembered her.    
“Ok! I’ll try!” She answered trying to keep calm. 

Karin almost jumped with joy. “Awesome! I’ll tell Bob! See you in Malibu then! I’ll mail you all the details! Don’t let me down!” 

**\----------------------------------**

“You need something else, miss?” A voice startled her. A dark haired waiter was looking at her with a polite smile on his lips. 

“Oh? No! Thank you very much! I am leaving!” She stood up and grabbed her backpack heading towards the hotel. Her mobile buzzed. 

_ Sorry honey, I cannot make it this evening. I have heaps of papers to review and a meeting with my supervisor in the US. We’ll meet tomorrow. Stay safe! _

She sighed and shoved her mobile in the pocket of her jeans and briskly walked back to the hotel. 


	7. Malibu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole's fondest memories resurface aided by the warm and scented breeze of Adana.  
> Malibu, seven years before... and an unexpected chance

**\-----------------------------------------------**

**MALIBU, SEVEN YEARS BEFORE**

**\-----------------------------------------------**

She barely managed to set foot outside the Los Angeles arrivals area when Karin flung herself at her hugging her. “Nicole!!! I am sooo happy to see you!!”

Bob was standing a few steps behind her, his arms folded and a bright smile on his tanned face.

“Did you have a quiet flight?” Karin asked gesturing Bob to step forward and take Nicole’s luggage.

“Oh yes! Very quiet! A piece of cake!” She nodded while Karin walked arm in arm with her. Her friend looked amazing: relaxed and tanned and above all, she was radiant. “How’s going with Bob?” She whispered conspiratorial.

Karin inhaled deeply, her eyes glittered with delight. “Amazingly, my dear friend! Bob is simply awesome and… the sex.. is… wow! Simply wow!”

Nicole elbowed her. “Karin!”

Her friend giggled. “When have you become so prude?”

Bob offered to drive her to Malibu on his convertible and the nearly 30 miles from the airport the their destination offered Nicole a glimpse of the Californian life. She felt like being thrown straight into a movie and her eyes were constantly gazing at the boundless beaches, the people surfing on the blue waves of the ocean and those skating or playing on the sand.

The trio chatted and Robert turned out to be a very funny guy. She eyed the couple and noticed how good they looked together. She really hoped that Bob could be Mr right one for her best friend and she could settle in the USA like she had done a few  years earlier.

The car slowed down and turn to the left driving along a quiet boulevard lined with palms and white painted bungalows. The sun was just beginning to set.

“I hope you like meat, Nicole”. Robert said while turning the wheel to access a small walkway paved with white gravel.

“Yes sure!” She answered but her attention was drawn to the low bungalow in front of her. “Are we going to stay here?” She asked unbelieving, blinking several times raising the sunglasses over her eyes.

Bob turned off the engine and got out the car to open the trunk and take Nicole’s luggage while Karin showed her the path to the entrance.

“Where are the others?” Nicole asked while she looked around. The place was simply amazing and right how she always imagined it to be. The cottage was a one storey building with a lovely patio facing the sea and wide windows providing plenty of light inside.

“They are on the beach. They are preparing the barbeque for the evening. Are you tired?” Robert asked now walking side by side with the two girls dragging Nicole's trolley.

“Not really!” Nicole smiled. She realised that her heart was pounding hardly in her chest and she was eaten by anticipation. She wanted to know if Adam was there but she didn’t want to ask fearing to reveal her interest so she slowly followed Robert and Karin inside the cottage. The merry voices of the others could be heard through the open windows.

“Robert please, take Nicole’s luggage into her room, we are going to greet the guys!” Karin gently tugged her friend towards the front patio that slightly creaked under their weight. Her friend laid her left hand on the white painted wooden banister and waved the other at the guys. “Hey guys we’re here!”

The small party turned their heads to the two girls and cheered. “Hiya beauties! Welcome!!” Kyle and Jack ran to the two girls sporting an awesome tan and perfectly sculpted abs. That was the first time Nicole spotted their tattoos and the dogtags dangling from their necks. Another figure waved from the distance but stood still checking on the meat on the barbeque.

Nicole’s heart skipped a heartbeat. “Is he Adam?” She whispered to her friend.

Karin nodded. “Yes he is. He is the grill master. He takes his role very seriously!” She grinned.  
So Adam was there! That was the answer to one of her questions but the most important one was if he was still single or not and if he was open to a relationship or not. She acknowledged that it was reckless even to think about it. After all, they talked only once and they were almost strangers to each other but that atmosphere was so magic that she felt free to dare hope in a miracle. The sun was setting painting all the seascape in warm hues. The sea was calm and quiet waves were brushing the foreshore. A warm and salty breeze was ruffling her hair. Yes, she definitely could allow her hope in an unhoped-for ending.

“Dinner is almost ready!” Jack sing-songed looking at Nicole with obvious appreciation. “And nice to see you here, Nicole!”

She greeted the two guys, then excused herself and followed Karin who made way to her room and personal bathroom. “You’ll be staying here. I hope you like it!”  
The room was small but very quiet. It was located at the very end of a corridor and the window was facing the perfumed shrubs that were growing at the edge of the beach. All the decors had a marine flair and they made the room almost look like a boat cabin.  

“It is absolutely adorable!” She looked around and walked to her luggage that Robert had left just in the middle of the room. “Will you excuse me? I am taking a shower and I will be back immediately!”

Karin left her alone closing the door silently.

She immediately opened her luggage and took some time to arrange her clothes in the wardrobe and her toiletries in the bathroom. She then turned on the water and had a restoring shower. Her mind was continuously coming back to Adam and to his silhouette against the sun. She had clearly noticed he was bare chested and that simple thought made her quiver.

She spent some more time in the shower, scrubbing her skin and slathering it with sweet almond oil. She then combed her short black hair and put light makeup. She chose a light blue dress with thin straps and matching platform sandals and enveloped herself in a cloud of verbena perfume. When ready, she breathed a sigh and left her room to join the rest of the party on the beach.

The warm breeze welcomed her outside when she stepped down the few stairs to the sand and walked towards the others.

“Oh! Here she is!” Karin smiled at her when she stopped in front of the guys. “Isn’t she lovely?” She added.

“An amazing view!” Jack echoed her smiling appreciatively.

“Oh oh! Jack’s falling in love!” Kyle made fun of him.

“Fuck you, Kyle!” Jack laughed heartily.

“Excuse him, he’s an animal!” Preach stepped into the conversation with his calm manners. “Have you had a safe journey?” He looked down on her.

“Yes Preach, very quiet journey.” Her look shifted quickly on Adam who was standing just a few steps away.

“Welcome, Nicole! It’s good to see you here!” He welcomed her. To her displeasure, he was wearing a white shirt that actually made nothing to hide his perfectly fit body. He smiled at her quietly waving the carving fork. “Dinner’s almost ready!”

The dinner was delicious, the meat was perfectly cooked and there was plenty to drink. The party sat on the beach, around a bonfire and chatted and joked. Nicole noticed that nobody ever touched the work subject. They were all talking about anything else and yet, it was now clear to her that they were all soldiers. She exchanged a glance with Karin who was sitting next to her and whispered in her ear. “Karin, why isn’t anybody talking about work? They are all soldiers, aren’t they?”

Her friend went silent for awhile munching her bit of meat, she took all the time to swallow it and gave an answer. “It’s a long story, Nick. I cannot tell you. Actually only they can tell you but believe me, asking is not a good idea.”

She looked at her friend doubtfully and shook her head. “What does it mean?” She asked, concern in her voice.

Karin smiled confidently. “Don’t worry, it’s all ok! You are safe! Only… it’s not something we can talk here. Trust me, someone of them will tell you, when the right moment comes. Now just enjoy the evening!”

Adam seemed much more at ease than one year earlier in Bolzano. He joked and smiled and yet he seemed so confident and in control of everything. Nicole could not prevent herself from glancing at him, sometimes. Nobody was even talking about partners except for Robert and Preach that, as it turned out, was a father.

Days passed by and Nicole was taken around to see Los Angeles and the forests that dot California.

“Tomorrow we are going to Angeles National Forest!” Adam announced, some days after her arrival. He seemed totally at his ease. 

“Have you seen his face? He’s always happy to hike up the mountains!” Jack commented gesturing.

“Who’s coming?” Nicole asked

“I am afraid it will be the two of us!” Adam answered casually while checking the equipment needed for their short excursion.

She literally froze on the step. “Only you and me?” She blinked and looked at him in total surprise.

He stopped putting things into his backpack and raised his glance on her. “Is it a problem?” His voice was cool and his blue gaze was focused on her waiting for an answer.

Nicole shook her head a little bit too nervously. “Oh no! Not in the least but I was figuring out Jack or Kyle would have come with us.” She smiled a little uncomfortably fiddling with the stuff still on the table passing each item to Adam just to busy herself.

“They don’t like hiking. Indeed, I am the only one but I would like to show you something different than only beaches. The forests in the hinterland are wonderful. He gave his backpack a strong shake. “We are leaving early so it’s better for you if you go to bed early, this evening." He suggested politely. His voice had a low, warm tone that made her melt from inside. She lowered her gaze on the table trying to hide the sudden inner turmoil. 

_God, this man is driving me crazy!_

“Are we camping?” She scrambled to find something appropriate to ask to avoid falling in an awkward silence.

“No. There are some small lodges along the way. I figured out you may not be a camping kind of person.” He checked his equipment once more.

She breathed in relief. “Yes, you are right. Truth is I don’t like camping at all so forget roasting marshmallows and sleep in a ridge tent!” She tried to look cool and relaxed. Her heart was pounding so heavily at the thought of spending some time alone with Adam. She didn’t expect it, he had seemed so detached so far and she could not imagine he would have offered to show her something around.

Despite the sleepless night, she showed totally relaxed and ready to go. She stepped into the large living room smelling the delicious scent of the breakfast. Adam was the only one awoke preparing the breakfast. “Hmm… delicious!” She exclaimed smiling at him and sitting at the large table. She wore a pair of blue jeans, comfortable trekking boots and a white shirt. Despite looking very casual she put her maximum effort to look feminine.

Adam’s look lingered one moment longer on her before smiling back and serving her hot pancakes. “Don’t eat too much! The street is quite windy and I wouldn’t like you to feel sick!” he suggested rather practically.

They left short after in a small jeep. Adam reached out for the mp3 player and turned it on. The windows were all open letting the breeze flow freely and ruffle her hair. She felt so happy, almost on cloud nine. She enjoyed the silence for some miles, sometimes skewing her look to see him. He was totally focused on the road and didn’t probably noticed her looking at him. He was so achingly beautiful and she felt so powerless, so unable to let him know that he liked him so much. He was wearing a simple blue shirt and blue jeans, his hair was freshly cut and so was his beard, trimmed to perfection. A subtle scent of dry cologne tickled her nose. Her eyes almost ached in the effort to look at his full lips without being caught on the spot. She found herself aching for a physical contact but he seemed so far away from such thoughts! 

Chatting started naturally talking about Italy and about all the places Adam had seen in the last years. He had travelled really a lot but he carefully avoided the years he spent in the Army. She sensed that something bad had to be happened and that it was definitely better to set the subject aside. 

It took them little more than two hours to reach the inside of the forest and Wrightwood, where Adam knew there was a decent lodge. 

"Stay here, I am going to enquiry if they have a couple of rooms!" He told her getting off the jeep. He came back after some minute, his look quite serious. "They only have one bedroom with a king bed..." He said clearly annoyed. "The receptionist told me that it is unlikely we will find another place here around. There are a lot of tourists and we are just plain lucky to have got this chance." He looked at her shaking his head. "It's up to you, Nicole. The receptionist told me there is a couch in the room, I can take it and you can sleep on the bed." Silence fell for some seconds. "If you feel uncomfortable, we can drive back to Malibu." He seemed quite at ease and ready to accept the possibility of sleeping on an uncomfortable couch for the rest of their short vacation. 

Her heart started pounding so hardly that she was worried he could hear it. That was a chance falling from the sky! The chance of sharing the same room with him but what if everything had become terribly awkward? What if he had treated her with detached courtesy or even revealed that he was in some kind of relationship and could not step beyond a line? She swallowed knowing that she had to make her decision immediately.   
She nodded slowly. "Let's take the room. It would be so unpleasant to give up the chance to see this amazing forest!" She knew perfectly she didn't care anything of the forest and the only reason for her to be there was Adam. And now, she had her chance to win a place next to him. 

 


End file.
